


When it comes to love, I want a slow hand

by sansaswildlinglover



Series: More to love [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: He doesn't follow her. He only looks at her, the crease between his eyebrows deepening. "What's wrong?" he asks her."Nothing," she says with another smile, but she can't fool him.He turns onto his side, reaching out to brush her hair from her face. "Tell me."Her cheeks have grown hot and she can't meet his eyes. "When we kiss..." she tries, but she can't continue."Sansa," he whispers, concern clear in his eyes when she glances up to peek at his face. "Please?"Sequel to 'More to love'





	When it comes to love, I want a slow hand

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by the Pointer Sisters

_Slightly dazed Sansa pulled away and panted out: "No one has ever kissed me like that."_

_He pressed a quick peck to her mouth, smiling against her lips as he murmured: "From now on, you'll be kissed like that very often."_

_He made good on his promise, immediately diving back in for a another kiss. She found herself melting into his embrace, her hands holding onto his shoulders to keep her head from spinning and her knees from growing weak._

_He hadn't spoken the words, but Jon loved her. He'd said he wanted her and that he was hers. She wanted to tell him she was his too, but it was becoming hard to remember how to form words as an unfamiliar, feverish heat took hold of her body._

_When they parted for breath, he rested his forehead against hers. Clueless as to what she should say, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  "Your supper is getting cold."_

_He brushed his nose against hers and chuckled. "I don't want it. I'm hungry for another treat."_

_His low, husky voice sent an exciting thrill through her body, but her hands slipped down, ending up braced against his chest. "Jon," she muttered, lowering her eyes. "I'm still a maid, and I, I don't think I'm ready for that."_

_His thumb brushed her cheekbone and he tilted his head up to press a kiss to her forehead. "I didn't mean **that**_ _," he told her. "I meant something else, something I'd really like to do for you, not... I want you to have a proper wedding night, sweet girl."_

_She sucked in a sharp breath, glancing up at him. "W-wedding night?"_

_He smiled and she thought it was easily the most wonderful sight she'd ever seen. "Aye," he confirmed. "If you agree, that is. I should have accepted your proposal years ago. I hope you can forgive me. One day I'll try to explain my foolishness."_

_"There's nothing to forgive," she whispered. How could anything be unforgivable when he was looking at her like that, younger and happier than she'd seen him since they'd reunited at Castle Black?_

_"Do you want to go and lie down?" he asked. "I'd like to kiss you some more."_

That was all they did that night, and so far Jon hasn't tried to do whatever it was he wanted to do for her. So far all they've done is kiss and cuddle and touch each other through their clothes, and she loves him all the more for his patience.

Every night, he'll spend an hour or two in her bed before he returns to his own chambers, leaving her in a dizzily dreamy haze after kissing her all night. 

But lately his kisses have been leaving her dissatisfied. When he's still with her, she can never get close enough, she always wants more. He's always the first to pull away, if she had her way, she'd never let him go.

And once he's left, she lies in her bed, restless and craving something she can't name, a dull ache converging in her core.

A couple of nights ago, she finally gave in to the inexplicable urge to slip a hand between her thighs, finding herself slick and hot, and discovering a swollen nub of flesh between her lower lips. She nudged it and circled it, but eventually she pulled her hand away in shame, only leaving herself aching even more.

Last night she tried it again, no longer caring how improper it was and she'd kept rubbing until the tension in her body became unbearable and then it snapped, a wave of pleasure crashing through her core. 

Jon is still with her tonight, sitting back against the pillows on her bed, his breeches and jerkin discarded on the floor. She's straddling his lap, her fingers twined into his curls, and his strong arms are wrapped around her, holding her close as they kiss.

She's growing uncomfortably aware of how damp her smallclothes have become. Her hands go slack, sliding out of his hair, and she pulls away, biting her lip. She moves out of his lap to lie back and offers him an inviting smile.

He doesn't follow her. He only looks at her, the crease between his eyebrows deepening. "What's wrong?" he asks her.

"Nothing," she says with another smile, but she can't fool him.

He turns onto his side, reaching out to brush her hair from her face. "Tell me."

Her cheeks have grown hot and she can't meet his eyes. "When we kiss..." she tries, but she can't continue.

"Sansa," he whispers, concern clear in his eyes when she glances up to peek at his face. "Please?"

She takes a deep breath, wringing her hands where they lie folded on her stomach.

"When we kiss, I feel... odd," she decides to tell him, because she doesn't know how to explain it any differently. "And then I get... wet between my legs," she adds, her voice reduced to a barely audible whisper.

To her surprise, Jon chuckles and leans in to press a quick peck to her lips. "That's what you're worried about?" he asks, and his tone is light.

She nods.

"You shouldn't be," he tells her, rolling on top of her, and she can see how dark his eyes have become. He braces his hands on either side of her head and dips down for another, more lingering kiss.

Her hands slide up his chest as her mouth responds to his, but he pulls away too quickly.

"It just means that your body is making itself ready." He hesitates for a moment, and his throat bobs up and down. "For coupling."

"Oh," she says as her hands settle on his shoulders. "So that's a good thing?"

"A very good thing," he growls as his mouth travels down her neck. He peppers the skin that's revealed by the neckline of her nightrail with kisses. His lips are soft, but his beard is scratchy.

Her breathing grows faster and more shallow, and she fists her hands into the furs. He kisses her breasts through the thin fabric and glances up at her as he closes his lips over a nipple. He holds her gaze and then he sucks lightly, swirling his tongue around the puckered bud.

Sansa's nails scrape his scalp and she hisses at the sharp pang of pleasure his mouth sends through her body.

He kisses his way back up until he's hovering over her face and asks: "Can I touch you, down there?"

His question overwhelms her with a wave of heat, and he's making it hard for her to breathe. She nods, licking her lips. 

He rolls off her again, settling against her side. She turns to look at him and he slides his arm under her shoulders to hold her close. His lips meet hers again, as his hand softly starts stroking her thigh. 

She cards her hand through his hair and he moves his hand down to slip it under her nightrail. His calloused palm is rough and warm against her skin as he slides it up the inside of her thigh. 

She shivers when his knuckles brush her folds through her smallclothes. He flattens his palm over her mound and asks: "Can we take these off?"

She nods and her helps her out of them. He puts his hand on her thigh and his mouth finds hers again.

She thinks she could keep kissing him forever, but there's a new but vaguely familiar tightness building under her skin, causing her to pull hard at his curls. He groans as a frustrated mewl escapes from her throat. He trails his fingers up her thigh until they're resting next to her mound. He searches her eyes and she lets her legs fall open. 

He cups her sex, sending a strange sensation through her core, before sliding a finger between her folds. "Gods, you are wet, Sansa," he groans as his forehead touches hers. "So wet for me."

She still feels as if it's something she should be ashamed of, but his voice betrays that he likes it so she bumps their noses together and pulls her knees up involuntarily as the tightness in her bones converges where Jon's hand is moving between her thighs.

That ache she's felt before starts building, morphing into a tautness that stretches her body as tight as a bowstring. Somehow this feels different and unbelievably better than when she was touching herself.

His finger is circling the throbbing nub at the apex of her thighs that has her bucking against his hand and he kisses her cheek before rasping into her ear: "That's it, sweet girl, come on."

The delicious ache builds and builds beyond the point where she thinks she can't take it anymore and suddenly it snaps. A wave of pleasure crashes through her body and a white light explodes behind her eyelids. She releases a sigh, unaware until then she's been holding her breath and squeezes her thighs shut.

Jon gathers her in his arms and holds her tightly, but she doesn't feel close enough. She can hear herself panting, her heart racing in her chest, only loosening her grip on him when she's come down from her high. Slowly she becomes more aware and feels his hard manhood pressing into the soft flesh of her belly.

In the back of her mind, she's started wondering whether he's affected by their kisses as much as she is, and now she feels silly for never asking herself that question before, because he obviously is. 

She rolls away to find him looking at her, his eyes so dark and full of desire they send a thrill through her body. She reaches down to palm him through his smallclothes.

"Sansa," he hisses. "You don't have to."

"I want to," she tells him, untying his smallclothes so she can free him. She curls her fingers around his length, and he bucks into her hand and groans. He's hot and solid, but also soft like velvet and a little damp to the touch.

As she gives him a couple of firm strokes, he fists his hand into her hair, unravelling her braid and pulling her in for a kiss. He whimpers into her mouth and she starts sucking on his bottom lip as she pumps him up and down.

Suddenly he covers her hand with his own and taps her fingers, urging her to let go. He lifts her hand to his mouth and licks it in long stripes up her palm to the tips of her fingers, then lowers it again. He wraps it back around his manhood, his own hand covering hers to guide her movements.

He makes her grip him more tightly than she had at first, and once she's found the right rhythm, he releases her hand to curl his own around her neck, pulling her lips back to his. His kisses quickly grow sloppy, and the knuckles on the fist that's twisted into the furs are white. He's panting, and his body is going taut.

"Jon," she moans, because she wants him to find his pleasure, the same way he did for her, and his hips stutter and arch off the bed. Sticky hot spurts of his seed trickle down her hand and he groans her name into her mouth. 

When his breathing is starting to return to normal, she disentangles herself from his embrace to retrieve a washing cloth so she can clean him up. She doesn't understand the soft smile he's giving her while she's doing it, but he looks happy, so she decides she doesn't really care about it.

She curls into his side again, letting him wrap his arm around her shoulders as she starts playing with the lacings on his tunic. He kisses her temple and she walks her fingers up his chest and throat to scratch them through his beard.

"Will you stay?" she asks softly, trying not to break this spell of quiet bliss they seem to have fallen into. 

"Aye," he sighs, and pulls her even closer. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally intending to write in some angsty issues before letting these two go all the way, but they obviously had other plans :')
> 
> I guess that means there will be a part 3, and possibly even a part 4 ;)


End file.
